


Curtain Call

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, 2014 Winter Olympics, 2015-2016 Season, 2016-2017 season, 2018 Winter Olympics, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence, Coach/Player Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Javi is not a happy bunny, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, More tags to be added, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Undefined Hiatus, Unhealthy Relationships, a bit OOC, i think, mentions of depression, romantic relationships, some fluff here n there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time he spoke to Javier was back at worlds 2009, and he already knew that the floppy Spanish boy was surely going to be one of his best friends in this competitive ice world.He, however didn’t knew when his feelings for Javier changed, but he already knew that he was going to fight for that now not so floppy Spanish man.It was a good thing he liked challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

Worlds 2008. Patrick was ready to redeem himself. He was going to show everyone that he could do better than in the GPF. He patiently waited for his turn while his coach took care of his hair.

The only thing he wanted was to concentrate and relax for when it was his turn, but a foreign name caught his attention. The bad pronunciation of both the name and the surname of the skater was noticeable, and Patrick wanted to laugh. He turned and looked at one of the screens that overlooked the ice rink and was surprised to see a Caucasian boy. Hey, with that bad pronunciation, he was expecting to be some African skater.

His body looked a little sick, with his face cleared by his too-greasy hair, and he had to admit that that costume did not favor him too much either. What caught his attention was that childish face with long lashes that would make any woman die of envy.

That face apart from looking childish, was quite feminine, and he could feel a small flush reaching his cheeks. He couldn’t think like that of a future rival and competitor, in which bad moment has his hormones decided to act.

That's when he saw him skate and smirked. He already knew who he was. That skater who came from a summer country and with a small federation behind him. That skater whose jumps were beautiful and powerful, but with trembling spins and stumbles during his step sequences.

Javier Fernandez Lopez.

Patrick shook his head slowly, it was hard to understand why the commentators always mispronounced his name. Without realizing it, he had observed the whole program of his rival, and it had to be his coach who took him out of his little trance to prepare. before leaving to the rink, he gave one last look at that boy and got a little depressed to see his disappointment at not being able to qualify for the long program. At least he had his coaches at his side to support him, but he could not help but feel a little pain when he saw that the Spanish contained his tears.

His name was pronounced, and all the fans fell silent. The pity of before was replaced by determination, and he prepared to give a show that surpassed that of Evgeni’s and Jhonny’s.

He was going to show the skating world of what Patrick Lewis Chan was made of.

+++

While going to the locker room, he encountered that young Spaniard, his hair was free of hair gel and he could see how his curls looked for freedom after staying for a long time quiet and stuck in one place. His eyes shone sad and it seemed that his spirits were not going to improve soon. He knew that it was not good to fraternize with the enemy, but he could not let him follow suit by plunging into his sorrows and mistakes.

"Hey, do not worry, you'll see how next year you do it better" Javier looked up and noticed a smiling Patrick before sighing and sprawling on the bench. His English was not very good, Patrick could see it, but at least he caught the support message. A small feeling of heat ran through his insides when he heard the answer, with that strong accent of southern Europe. "Thanks for the encouragement, but I do not think this is my thing ..."

Patrick wanted to reproach him, and tell him he still had room to improve, but the Spaniard got up at the call of his coaches and prepared to leave. Grabbing his training bag, he said goodbye with a small hand movement before closing the door behind him, leaving the other people a bit of privacy. Patrick could not understand his attitude, everyone had bad days, see him today for example, how he ended up putting seventh position, but he could not throw in the towel just like that. He sighed, he could not believe how something like that could lower his self-esteem so much. He shook his head trying to eliminate bad thoughts and look forward with confidence. There was still the long program, and he had to be ready. There was still a battle to fight before it was all lost.

+++

He sighed when he saw that he did worse than two days ago, leaving him in ninth position in total. He gritted his teeth furiously, of course he had let his rival lower his spirits. his father was right, it was not good to fraternize with the enemy. At the very least, he could feel proud off Jeffrey, who had won the competition. His Canadian pride inflicted ls knowing that, at least, Canada had the title. And with this came the end of the season. Now he had time until July to rest and relax and also continue with his studies. And he smiled slightly when he received that invitation to the **_Festa On Ice_** from the promoter, Yuna Kim, who was also one of his friends.

Patrick already had a goal in mind: to reach the podium in all competitions of the following season, and if above all, if it was with a gold medal, better.

 

* * *

 

Worlds 2009. Patrick was ecstatic. He had achieved what was proposed: He managed to reach the podium in all competitions and won over by a landslide. The press was already placing him next to Buttle as the future of Canadian skating, and all that just at the age of 18. Now he had finished third in the short program, and only had to do it fairly well to qualify on the world podium. While he went to the locker room, he could hear that badly pronounced name resounding on the floor. He watched and saw Javier again. This time he felt more self-confident, and his curls were free from the rubber prison. Yes, his bad taste for costumes was still there. His music echoed through the stadium, and a strange power gripped Patrick, who could not take his eyes off the screen. There was something about him that was not there before. confidence, security, his movements were more polished, and he was imposing himself in front of the crowd, with an energy that wasn’t there a year ago.

Patrick could feel a small smile on his lips. Javier left happy and smiling, although also somewhat tired, and could notice how his coaches were not there. In its place an imposing Russian figure smiled at the cameras and patted the back of the Spaniard with affection. A chill ran down Patrick's back once he saw the face of the now Spanish coach. He could recognize it instantly

Nikolai Morozov.

The Russian choreographer was now Javier's coach, and Patrick could not help feeling worried about him. I had heard many stories about him, and they were not exactly pretty, but more or less he could understand why Javier went with him. Coming from a country in which there were hardly any opportunities, any offer to improve was welcome. He just hoped he would not suffer under his coaching.

A shout from his coach was what made him wake up and go to the locker room, the cameras now focusing on the nest skater. But what nobody saw, was how Morozov casted a strange look at Javier before gently patting his lower back and the small chill that ran through the body of the Spaniard.

+++

Patrick smiled when he saw Javier in the training for the long program, at the end he had been able to classify. His training clothes were loose, and Patrick found it hard to understand how he could train with that. the Spaniard was drinking a little water while listening carefully to Nikolai’s instructions. The imposing presence of the Russian made skaters and coaches tremble alike, most of them averting their gaze each time Morozov shook his head. What nobody noticed, was the chaste and small kiss that Morozov left on the cheek of the Spaniard and the small caress to his curly head before sending it to the ice. Patrick thought that now was a good time to try to talk to Javier, a small impulse inside him cried out to him to try to meet the one who was now going to be his next biggest rival.

“hey, what is doing a beauty like you in a place like this?” Patrick said flirtatiously as he saw Javier raise an eyebrow, his face unimpressed and a bit deadpan.

"Really? Is that the best you have? Now I understand why you're not popular with girls." Patrick grabbed his chest dramatically at that. That attack to his pride! but his anger was over when he heard Javier's laughter. Something inside him began to flutter, he never thought that the Spanish's laughter was so melodious. They were going to be good rivals, and maybe good or even better friends.

"Excuse me, flirt, but I'm already taken" Javier extended his right hand and Patrick shook it "I'm Javier, Javier Fernandez, but you can call me Javi, it's easier to pronounce" Patrick smiled as he let go of his hand "I already knew, I've been watching you compete for a while now, I'm Patrick, although I think you already knew it" "Yes, my coach told me about you, it's a pleasure to be able to compete with you now as equals." A coughing made both stop the talk and Javier turned to observe an impatient Morozov touching his watch, his gaze boring into the Spaniard's body. "Well, I have to go back to work, I'll see you there Patrick" With that, Javier moved with speed from where they were and threw himself into a triple axel, landing fluently and making some skaters applaud him. Patrick turned around to encounter Morozov, who smiled cunningly with darkness in his eyes. Patrick shuddered. It still was a mystery how Javier could train with a person like that.

+++

Patrick smiled happily as he received his silver medal. the goal of the season was fulfilled, he had reached the podium in all competitions, he could not help but smile while his ego increased by seconds. Things can only get better by now. Patrick caught up with Javier who was going to the locker room. He was a bit exhausted after the press conference but he wanted to celebrate the sixth place of Javier and his silver medal. Patrick knew that Javier could do it, and that he only had to keep training. "Javi, wait for me!" Javier stopped and turned on his heels before smiling at Patrick who was running to where Javier was. "I'm glad of how things have turned out in the end ... I told you that you could do it." Javier smiled happily at that "Thank you, I think it was all thanks to the change of coach, I hope someday I'll be able to beat you" Patrick sent him a defiant look and answered "That we'll see, you still have a long way to go" the spaniard started to laugh slightly. Patrick loved the sound of his laughter and knowing that he was the cause of it made him feel powerful. "Hey, some of the team Canada members and I are going to take something to eat out there to celebrate, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love-" "Javier"

The boy became instantly silent when he heard Morozov's powerful voice behind him. Patrick stepped back two steps and looked at the serious face of the Russian, while placing one of his hands on Javier's shoulder.

"We have a commitment with the rest of the team, Javier ... Don't you remember? Go to shower right now, the rest are already waiting for us outside, already prepared"

"Yes, coach"

"Ahem, what did I just hear?"

"Yes, Morozov"

"Better" Morozov stroked Javier's cheek fondly without caring about if they were having spectators. "You'll be able to stay with the rest another time" he looked at Chan "You should not be with Kathy getting ready for the next press release?"

"Yes sir, but I wanted to talk to my friend" His friend, they had not had a serious conversation, but he could already consider the Spaniard a good friend. "Well, there will be time to talk later, Javier, I'll take you to the dressing room, Chan ..." And with this, Javier said goodbye with an almost inaudible "goodbye" before following his coach, who had his training bag and was already on his way towards the looker rooms. Patrick shot one last look at the duo before making his way to the exit. There was something strange between those two, and he did not like it at all. Yet he would have time later to investigate what's happening between the two, for now, he had work to do.

How he wished he got Javi's phone number...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Javi didn't have a cellphone back in 2009.  
> But since this is a bit of canon divergence, let's say that his sister gave him one for his bday, k?

Summer 2009. Patrick was at that time training with Brain Orser, a Canadian coach who had begun to increase in popularity thanks to how he was training his friend, Yuna Kim. Patrick was grateful to his coach, who had let him go to train with him during the first weeks of July, just at the beginning of the Olympic season. He knew that training with Orser could give him new experiences and, of course, improve in the technical part of the sport he loved. He knew that, if he wanted to have hopes for winning an Olympic medal, he had to improve his jumps, and maybe include his Quad toeloop in his programs.

It was a pretty hot day, and that Canada was not known for its high temperatures, but that did not stop Patrick, who at that time was getting up again to try again his 4Tl. It was at that moment that he spotted a very familiar figure. The curly hair was something typical of Javier. But what was Javier doing there? Wasn’t Morozov supposed to be in Massachusetts at the time?

Still, he was happy. He did not think he would see him again until the Grand Prix qualifying events, and, of course, have an opportunity to exchange phones with the Spaniard. He looked at the boards to see if Brian was busy before approaching Javier and hug him from behind. The so masculine scream that his friend gave made Patrick’s smile broaden even more.

"Did you miss me?" Patrick grinned, making Javier roll his eyes and sigh exasperated.

"Being honest, not much" Javier laughed softly before turning in the Canadian's grip and reciprocating the hug. Patrick at that moment had the luxury of being able to smell the scent of his friend, only to discover something that didn’t please him very much. He did not think that Javier liked perfumes that had a strong scent, but he couldn’t say anything, everyone had their tastes.

"I'm glad you're here. I did not think you were coming, knowing how is your coach "

"Oh, no, no. I did not come alone, Morozov has come with me. He says that maybe with two coaches I can do it twice as well "

Patrick just nodded and took advantage of the fact that Javier was a little distracted to observe that, in fact, there was nobody else that belonged to the Russian's training group. Neither Miki, nor Denis ... only he and Morozov were there. Patrick could not help feeling a bad feeling about all that ... it was very strange that he had not brought anyone else.

"Hey, you're fine, Patrick?, you're a bit distracted." Javier smiled as he tapped him on the cheek with his finger. Patrick shook his head and freed himself from the embrace, thus also getting rid of Javier's tapping.

"Yes, I was just thinking ..." That was his chance. "How about we exchange phone numbers? That way, we can talk at any time. What do you think? "

Javier's eyes began to shine with joy before going off in a few seconds, something that did not escape Patrick. "I'd love to, but right now I do not have my cell phone here, Morozov says it's a distraction and when I'm going to train I just need to focus on the ice and nothing more."

Patrick nodded a little dislocated. He had heard many stories about Russian, but that their students could not take the phone to the track because it is a distraction? And if something happened to any of them? Just at that moment, an authoritative shadow fell behind Javier, overshadowing the fragile figure of the Spaniard.

"Javier ... Have I give you permission to stop training?" At that moment Javier's eyes widened in fear and he could only shake his head. Patrick saw how one of Morozov's hands was placed on his shoulder, quite hardly as Javier winced in discomfort.

"I thought so." Nikolai cast a disapproving glance at Patrick, who was in a defiant stance, ready to defend his friend when necessary. "And of course, it is the Grand Chan who has to distract my pupil. Haven’t your coaches taught you that it is bad to fraternize with your rivals? "

"He may be my rival, but he is also my friend. And I have every right to be able to talk to him whenever I want. "Javier quickly began to deny with his head. It was not necessary for Patrick to end up badly because of him, it was not necessary for him to defend him.

"Maybe now he's your friend, but we'll see what will happen when my little jewel defeats you on Canadian ground" Nickolai's free hand began to caress Javier's curls with parsimony, causing him to shrink a bit at the affective touch.

Patrick was about to answer him when Brian shouted his name, telling him to come over. He growled exasperated and skated where the Canadian coach was, not before saying goodbye to Javier with his hand.

When Patrick was far enough away from the duo of trainer and pupil, Nickolai took pleasure in whispering something in Javier's ear in Russian, with a tone that showed no good intention. Javier said nothing and let himself be dragged to the other corner of the rink.

Patrick decided to take his gaze away for a moment from the explanation of how to make a good sit spin, to see where Javier was. He was practicing his Salchow, and although Javier tried to mask it, Patrick could see small sparks of fear dancing in his pupils.

+++

The day was over for Patrick, and he was willing to change and go home when a small idea came to him. After showering, he went to the backpack where he kept all his university notebooks and tore a small piece of paper from one of his scribbled sheets. He picked up a pen and looking at the screen of his cell phone, and wrote a combination of digits as clearly as possible so that they could be legible.

Once he finished writing down his phone number, he went to where he had his training bag Javier and hid the small piece between the Spaniard’s spare briefs.

He only hoped that Morozov would not rummage through his student's clothes.

+++

Javier had finished training and he felt exhausted. His stomach growled and called for food; In the 5 hours he had spent training, Nikolai had only let him have a cereal bar, and Javier only had coffee for breakfast, which did not help at all in general.

He knew that Nikolai was waiting for him outside the locker room, and that he had to hurry if he did not want to anger him again. He showered as fast as he could and began to dress, fast, but being careful just enough to not put both legs through the same hole in his pants.

It was when he pulled out his underwear that he saw a piece of paper fall gently to the floor. Curious, Javier picked it up and read the series of digits in it and smiled slightly when he saw the small note below the sequence of numbers.

_Here's my number. Feel free to call me whenever you want or to send me a message. And forgive me for what happened this morning. -Pat._

He left the paper next to the pile of dirty clothes and finished dressing. Once ready, he took the paper again and caressed it gently. His smile was full of happiness and a little hope. But he knew what awaited him when he arrived at the apartment where he and his coach were staying temporarily, so that smile fell as quickly as it came.

Keeping that paper in the pocket of his jeans, he took his bag and jacket and left the locker room. Nikolai gave him a look that he could not decipher and made his way to the TCC parking lot.

The only thing he hoped was that his coach wan't so angry as to... punish him. Oh, how he hoped...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Hated Morozov, you'll hate him more after this...

Skate Canada 2009. Javier and Patrick had been texting during all that time. To Patrick, the grammatical errors of the Spaniard’s writing seemed adorable and the bond of friendship that bound them was becoming stronger and stronger.

However, every time he saw a message from Javier, his heart beats strangely, and he didn’t understand why. They were just friends, in addition Javier had a girlfriend, and Patrick presumed to be straighter than anyone. Surely it was the aura radiated by the spaniard, calling for attention and protection. Or that's what he said to himself when he couldn’t sleep at night.

The excitement of the Canadian could be felt on the ice rink where he trained, the qualifying event Skate Canada was coming, which he won a year ago, and could not stand the wait to revalidate his title. And for seeing a certain spaniard.

Because yes, they got the same qualifying events, what a coincidence, right?

With the desire to win again, the weeks passed, and he was already in Ottawa, ready to kick some asses.

But to his bad luck, Javier and he were in different groups for the short program practices. He was hoping to be able to talk to Javier again, even though he knew it was going to be difficult with a certain coach wandering around.

The night before the short program Patrick sent him a message asking him if he wanted to go out to get dinner with some friends, to which he answered with a smiling Emoji and an ok.

That night Patrick went to sleep with a smile on his lips, but also with a feeling of worry. If Morozov found out about his plan ... he didn’t want to think about what could happen to his friend.

+++

Third. It was not bad, but he still doubted whether Plushenko had scored more than him. Even being frustrated and angry with the judges, he was glad that Javier was twelfth, because that's how he qualified for the long program.

In the locker room, he ran into his showered friend, as his curls continued to drip. But not only he noticed the hair, but his figure, and discovered something that worried him. Javier's body was decorated with bumps and bruises and ... Was that what he saw on his wrists burn marks?

Javier turned around, already wearing underwear, and smiled slightly. He quickly put on a shirt before approaching and giving a small hug to the Canadian, who surrounded the body of the Spaniard with delicacy, avoiding pressure in the bruises.

"Where are we going to have dinner?”

"Your coach won’t be angry?" He was already quite concerned about the condition of his friend's body and didn’t want more bumps were added to the collection.

Javier smiled mischievously and replied "Tonight is to celebrate your future gold medal. Forget about my coach for once "

Patrick did not bother anymore when he saw the Spaniard being so confident, so he finished changing and went to his room to leave his things and get settled in a more casual way. Before leaving the door, he sent a message to Javier saying that he was waiting for him in the lobby.

Once there, Patrick introduced Javier to the group, formed by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, Canadian ice dance team, Maia and Alex Shibutani of the American ice dance team and Katelin Osmond, Canadian skater. And despite not understanding why, he felt a bit jealous while seeing the scene of Alex stirring Javi’s curls as if he were a child, even though they were the same age.

On the way to the bar, Patrick took advantage of the fact that they were behind the group to be able to talk to Javier without gossip in between "Since when are you so friendly with Alex?"

"Oh, I already knew him." "Since when?" "since worlds 2008"

Patrick was becoming more and more jealous. So, he was not Javi's first friend in the world of figure skating. And that's why Alex was so touchy-feely with him.

Before he could reproach, they arrived at the bar and Patrick decided to forget about it for the time being. Now it was time to have fun.

+++

Javier returned smiling to his room. That night had been one of the best since he lived abroad: The food was delicious, and the music was good, and he took the luxury of dancing with some cute girls. He took out his card and passed it through the lock and smiled tired at the opening sound, all he wanted at that time was to put on his pajamas and go to sleep. What he wasn’t expecting was the person sitting on his bed still cladded in his suit.

Nikolai looked at Javier with anger and with something else in his eyes, and Javier began to tremble with fear. How had he entered his room? And ... How did he know he had gone partying?

The Russian got up and began to take firm steps to where Javier was, closing the door and watching the boy, who was paralyzed before his eyes. Nikolai ducked a little and inhaled Javier's scent, making the Spaniard shiver.

"You smell of alcohol. Oh, my beloved jewel ... Did you really think I wasn’t going to notice? "At the lack of response from his pupil he put two of his fingers under his chin to be able to look him directly in the eyes. "I asked you a question ... Answer me!"

Javier shook his head slowly and Nikolai stopped holding his head to grab his arm and throw him to the bed. Javier curled up on the sheets and his Russian coach opened the windows of his room, letting the cold air of late October enter the room.

Nikolai took off his suit jacket and threw it to the ground and ripped off the shirt that the Spaniard was wearing, leaving his torso exposed to the cold air that was beginning to enter the room.

Once he was ready, he sat astride the legs of his pupil, who was trying to get rid of his grip, and with one of his hands he caught the Spaniard's burned wrists and placed them over his curly head.

When the Spanish stopped resisting due to fatigue, Nikolai lowered his mouth to Javier's sternum and bit him. Hearing Javier's pained moans was driving him crazy, but he knew he couldn’t do what he wanted to do. At least for the moment. He didn’t want to distract his jewel from the competition and he didn’t want anyone to suspect anything either.

Obviously, he was going to realize how Javier had lied to him shamelessly, Florent did not take long in spilling out the truth at the threat of seeing his Nintendo DS destroyed by falling from a seventh floor. And he just had to use his influence as a coach to get the card of the room where Javier was staying.

Once he thought it was enough, he got up from the now immobile body of the Spaniard and picked up his jacket before opening the door ready to go to sleep, but not before taking off his tie and throw it at the expressionless boy.

"You'll give it back to me when we get back to Massachusetts. And do not think that you're forgiven, I'll continue with your punishment another time ... sleep well, my jewel… "

Once he heard the sound of the door closing, Javier let his tears fall. He was so tired and so hurt, but if he didn’t want to get sick he had to cover himself up. With the little energy that was left, he sheltered under the sheets with Morozov’s tie still tangled in his body and tried with all his might to sleep.

+++

Patrick was worried about Javier, hadn’t attended the long program practices and hadn’t responded to his messages either. He went to ask Florent if he knew anything about him, to which he replied very tensely that he must have caught a cold. That was not very convincing, but he could tell that Florent didn’t want to give more explanations on the subject, so he let it go.

Once he finished them, he decided to call Alex to go to visit Javier, but what Patrick wanted to see was if he really was sick. Once they knocked on the door, the sight of a Javier wrapped in blankets and with dark circles in his pale face seemed to be quite convincing.

In a husky raspy voice, he told them that he forgot to close the window before falling asleep and that he must have caught a cold at night. Alex didn’t take long to say goodbye and leave, at night he had to compete, and he didn’t want to pass the cold to his sister.

However, Patrick wanted to check if Javier needed anything, but the Spanish didn’t stop asking him to leave if he didn’t want to get infected. Resigned, Patrick went to his room, but not before noticing that strong perfume in the air. He had smelled it before, so the perfume had to be from Javier and not from another person.

+++

Patrick smiled as he took the podium; he had won the Skate Canada again, beating Plushenko and Lambiel in the process. He was also proud of Javier, who had reached the top 10, finishing ninth overall. And he had to admit that the pirate costume suited him like a glove.

However, he didn’t seem very happy with his score, Morozov wasn’t in the Kiss and Cry, and his companion seemed to have better things to do instead of encouraging his skater.

Patrick approached Javier, who had passed by the dressing rooms, probably to avoid infecting other people.

"Congratulations for your ninth place, Javi" Javier only raised his eyes and nodded, expressionless. "Do you want to come to my room and play the new Call of duty?"

"No thanks. I'm very tired and I think I'm still sick. I'd better not get too close, I'm still contagious."

And with that he started walking, leaving Patrick with the word in his mouth. Back in the locker room, he wondered how Javier's joy two days ago could have gone all at once. Have he had argued with his girlfriend?

He would ask him later, now he had to change quickly since he expected a lot of press waiting for him. He would contact Alex to plan something. Javier looked lifeless without his smile. And that made his chest hurt ... Why did he feel that way?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: sorry for the delay, but last month was hell and I wasn't feeling with enough energy to writte, and then i suffered fromTechnical probles during this first half of June.
> 
> Second: I don't know when i will be able to update again. I'm busy with academic stuff at the moment that needs my whole focus.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the chapter.

Vancouver winter Olympics 2010. The first half of the season had been a roller coaster of events. Javier couldn’t qualify for the GPF and Patrick was not able to participate in the GPF that year when he contracted swine flu, weakening his muscles and causing great pain when jumping, as well as changing both coach and choreographer.

However, that did not stop him from retaining his national champion title, setting a new record in the process, and also getting a clean 4Tl in competition. After spending all Christmas and part of the month of January rehabilitating and returning to resume their energies for the great competition of the year for snow and ice sports.

The Olympic Winter Games.

The media, luckily, did not have as much in his sights as his colleagues, Jeffrey Buttle and Scott / Tessa. That situation made him have mixed feelings; On the one hand, he liked being able to be calm and relaxed in a competition like that; On the other hand, he didn’t feel too confident and didn’t like to believe that there were so few expectations in him, considering the fact that he had set several records and had one of his best seasons last year.

After declining the invitation to the 4 continents competition, he embarked on the train that would take him to Vancouver. How lucky that the Olympians played at home.

The trip would have been the most boring thing if it were not for the conversation between a certain Spaniard and him. Javier told him about everything during the trip: how he had won back his nationals by a large margin, how his sister had taken a new boyfriend that Javier did not like, how he had spent the holidays and his score in the Europeans, which had reserved 2 spots for Spain for future international competitions.

Patrick wanted to ask him for more: if he was fine, if his damn coach had done something to him, how things were with his girlfriend ... but sooner than later he arrived at the Vancouver station and had to end the conversation with his ... friend. Yes, that ... friend ...

He sighed resignedly and threw himself on the bed in his room in the Canadian villa. He looked at his sms and smiled as he received messages of support from family and friends, and he could not help but laugh at Scott's little comment, noting that this competition would be a good opportunity to declare himself to Yuna Kim, who had high expectations to win the gold. Oh Scott, if you really knew who Patrick wanted to date…

Shortly after falling asleep, his coach knocked on the door to get him ready, the practices for the start ceremony were about to begin, and he would not like to look down on his compatriots.

+++

A few days later, the great night arrived, the night of the opening of the Olympic Games. To say that he was nervous was little, he was frantic and restless. Kathleen patted her shoulder in support and prepared herself at his side, when the turn of her country was announced, to march along the great and terrifying avenue. The avenue of both dreams and nightmares.

He was ready and a few minutes later, Spain was announced, and while his compatriots were not looking, he turned to see if a certain Spaniard had managed to qualify. And his eyes and his hopes did not seem to deceive him.

There he was, that boy ... well, not so small now, practically an adult under the law, with his curly hair combed and in place, with a smile and his eyes open before the blinding lights, hope in his face. And although his body was more muscular and mature, he still had that boyish and cute boy face.

However, he noticed something that he did not like, his beloved coach was holding Javi’s hand in his and he seemed to be very proud of that fact, who smiled with superiority to the world, making his grip stronger whenever he could, and Javier, probably aware of the fact, ignored it and bathed in the attention of the public and the cameras.

Patrick wanted to get close to Javier and remove him from the man's grip, but he had to restrain himself and behave, and he could spend time with him during the month.

+++

Well, it turned out that he couldn’t spend as much time with Javier as he wanted and could only interact with him during the training. Every time Patrick saw him hanging around Vancouver, he was always with Morozov at his side, stuck to him like a limpet, just taking off from the young man during training and because they did not let the coaches in. At least he was glad that he could converse with him through SMS.

little by little the time of the training during the other competing disciplines came to an end, and it was the turn to figure skating. And Patrick could not help feeling nervous, after all it was his first Olympics.

During the short program he avoided as much as possible that his nerves betrayed him and thanks to that, he managed to finish in fourth position. And taking advantage of all the tumult with the press and the fact that Morozov had to stay in the press room because Daisuke was third in the short program, he took the opportunity to approach the Spanish town and pay a visit to his ... friend.

As he approached the Spanish room he was surprised to hear shouts and laughter and comments in what he assumed was Spanish. With caution he knocked on the door, only to be surprised by the figure of a muscular and corpulent man, although a little low and who, despite looking young had already got a prominent beard.

_“hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?”*_

Patrick's blood ran cold ... he did not know anything about Spanish ... and he did not want to look like a freak in front of that guy so he decided to use his few Spanish resources and mix them with his English, hoping that the man would understand him.

“hola… Is Javier here? "

The guy's confused face changed to one of understanding and entertainment, before returning to the room and shouting again in his native language.

_“¡Eh, princesa sobre hielo! Tu príncipe azul viene a llevarte al baile”**_

Apparently, that raised more laughter and also a moan of distress. Patrick could see Javi running to the door while scolding his friend.

_“¡No soy ninguna princesa, Regi!”***_

_“Si claro... reina Fernández”****_

Javier pushed ... Regi? inside the room while he laughed at the red face of his friend who now blocked the vision inside the room of the Spanish.

"Sorry, Regino is always teasing me with the thing of being the only male skater in Spain"

So… the name of the guy was Regino ... Patrick shook his head and smiled at Javier, who seemed quite happy and relaxed despite finishing fifteenth on the short program. The sound of gunshots and screams filled the room again and Javier winced at the sight that they had resumed the game without him.

That grimace was as funny as it made him want to hug his friend to smile again. Of course, that face could make he think like that. Patrick woke up from his daydreaming when he heard Javier speaking again.

"By the way, congratulations on your position, I know it was not what I wanted, but at least you are close to the podium."

"Well, you can also get close to the podium, if you do not get discouraged."

That made Javier laugh a little uncomfortably, as if he did not trust himself. His eyes showed a mixture of emotions that Patrick could not decipher. He looked at his mobile phone not so discreetly and his eyes widened when he saw that it was already quite late and that his coach was going to be furious if he fell asleep and missed the practices.

"I was coming to see if you were okay, but I see that you are very well accompanied, so I leave you. It's gotten quite late, and I have to go back to the Canadian villa before my coach realizes "

Javier said goodbye with a small hug that warmed the inside of Patrick's body before closing the door and talking again in his native language, probably complaining to his friends for having abandoned him.

He gave thanks that his coach seemed to be discussing something with Brian Orser as told by Yuna by message and managed to get to his room before he realized his absence. Before going to sleep, he decided to check his messages only to discover one of Scott, who was quite pissed off for having forgotten about his commitment to go out for dinner with the crew. Patrick paled before shrugging and regaining color. He turned off his phone and went to sleep, he would put up with Scott's heavy tantrum in the morning during breakfast.

+++

One day of training later, the moment of truth arrived. The long program, Patrick had the luck or misfortune to stay in the last group, while Javier was assigned to the second group. The Canadian had two options: either stay in the small gym next to the ice rink and continue warming up or approach the green room and watch his friend compete. It was not such a difficult decision.

Taking advantage of the cameras focused on the Spanish disguised as pirate, Patrick sat next to Florent Amodio, giving him a discreet smile and settled on the black sofa, ready to enjoy the performance of Javier.

And what a performance it was, Patrick was completely hooked, the Spaniard got into his role naturally, and in addition to landing a 4S, he got all the attention of the audience, who clapped following the rhythm of the music in the second half of the program. When he heard the applause and the little jumps of happiness accompanied by the radiant smile of the Spaniard, he knew that he had to leave before they realized he was there.

Before leaving, Patrick sent him a message that consisted of a smiley emoji and an 'I told you so' before running out to the gym and getting warm and preparing his body for when it was his turn.

After a few hours and a couple of breaks to have a drink and a snack, it was finally his turn. He was confident and relaxed and had all the determination in the world. He would reach the podium no matter what it cost.

However, his determination was not enough, and he ended up missing some jumps, and almost stumbled on his own feet during the step sequence, leaving him seventh in the long and fifth program in total. He was pissed at himself and was about to kick the sofa he had previously sat on a few hours ago when he could see the number of Canadian flags and the banners of his fans cheering him on while Daisuke took position on the ice and could feel his patriotic pride flourish inside him.

In those moments, he felt very happy to be Canadian

+++

The podium ended up consisting of Evan Lysacek with the gold, Evgeni Plushenko with the silver and finally Daisuke Takahasi with the bronze. Patrick didn’t need to see the medal ceremony, so he decided to leave the dressing room and take a quick shower before going back to his room and making a few calls to his relatives, who did not stop sending messages throughout the day.

What He didn’t know was that, within those same locker rooms, there was a couple of coach and pupil being quite ... loving and caring with each other. Morozov stroked Javier's curls with one hand while he massaged Javier's abdomen with the other and kissed his cheeks, moving closer and closer to his lips. Javier let out small sighs that they didn’t know if they were of pleasure or discomfort.

"Nickolai ... no ... I do not think this is aah ... the best place ... for-"

A finger on his hydrated lips silenced him, and his whole body trembled at the sound of his coach's grave voice full of certain feelings ...

"I cannot wait for you anymore, Javier, you don’t know how much-"

The step sound approaching was enough to get the Russian to separate from Javier's body and to get him to stand up and fix his disheveled hair. Morozov fixed his tie and cleared his throat while Javier tried not to tremble with nervousness.

Patrick opened the dressing room door and was surprised to see Javier and Morozov there, who seemed to be quite uncomfortable. Javier above all. Morozov seemed to say something between his teeth that he could not decipher, and Javier nodded so hard that Patrick was surprised to see that he wasn’t hurt.

Morozov smiled forcefully and left the dressing room, giving him a look of annoyance and hatred for Patrick, who responded in the same way before approaching the Spaniard and embrace him with all his might. "Patrick, why are you hugging me?" "Because you're my friend, that's why"

Patrick separated and stirred Javier's curls fraternally, causing him to stir in place and try to escape from the hold of his friend, who began to smile when he saw how tension and discomfort left Javier's body.

"Stop now!" "Never" "Patrick!" A slight push was enough for it to separate and let the Spanish try to put the curls in place.

"Hey, what are you doing Morozov and you here alone? Aren’t you supposed to be congratulating Daisuke for his bronze?"

That made Javier tense, but this time more subtly and Patrick did not realize how uncomfortable the Spaniard was at the moment. "Oh, just ... we were just negotiating if I should go to Worlds. The truth is ... I'm a little tired and I wish I could take a vacation ..."

Patrick did not know why his intuition told him not to trust what Javier said, but his intuition used to fail him most of the time, so he decided to ignore it and relax and lean against the wall. Javier took his things and said goodbye to Patrick, apologizing, saying he had to call his parents and tell them about his experience of his first Olympics. And by saying that, Patrick remembered why he had gone to the locker room in the first place. He got naked as fast as he could and got into the shower. His parents were going to get angry at him when they realized he had not called them yet.

+++

Patrick congratulated his friend for her gold and her heavy friend Scott and Tessa for their respective golds for Canada. The day of the gala had arrived, and it was a little sad to know that Javier could not participate in it. Yuna seemed to realize the status of his friend, so he decided to cheer him up a bit by parodying the typical steps of the dancers on ice, making him blush violently while the rest of the skaters began to whistle provocatively. After that, Yuna kissed his cheek and that made his blush increase. Scott approached where Patrick was in a daze and nudged him before winking at him several times. Patrick only gave him a push that almost knocked him to the ground and went to talk to Alex, ignoring the dancer's complaints.

Alex had told him that Javier had been visiting the city with other Spanish athletes and that he was quite happy, and that alone made Patrick breathe a sigh of relief and genuinely smile for the first time that day. Patrick knew he had to stay until the closing ceremony, but all he wanted to do was go back home and hug his family and eat home-cooked food and drink some ice wine. And wanted Worlds to arrive soon to have his redemption.

Kathleen came over and offered her hand to go dumb and do stupid things with the rest of the group, and Patrick couldn’t refuse.

Their first Olympics had come to an end, and it was time to enjoy the company of such talented people. He would have time to worry later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *Hello, can I help you with sometthing?  
> **Hey, ice princess, your prince charming is here to take you to the ball!  
> *** I'm not a princess, Regi!  
> **** Yeah of course... queen Fernández
> 
> Regino is an atual athlete: Regino Hernández, a cross snowboarder who won the third olympic medal for Spain this 2018 olympics before Javi did. He and Javi met during the 2010 olympics and are great friends IRL.  
> They also share the same sponsor.


	5. ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

This fic is on undefined hiatus from now on and I sincerely don't  know if I'll ever finish it, because I'm not confortable in this fandom anymore.

The thing is that this fandom is taking a turn that I've alredy seen in older fandoms I used to be part of, the 'ooc porn only' turn. A turn that I hate with all my heart bc it ruined my experience in those fandoms and ended up getting tons of hate from it.

Long story short: I used to be very active on the Hetalia fandom. At first it was nice and great, but the 'ooc porn only' fics started and what happened was something like this: the 'ooc' characterization became a 'canon' in the fandom. A character was good and doting with kids: make him a pedophile;  A character is very flirty: make him a rapist; A character is against war and is a pacifist: make him a useless whimp.

And seeing this happening here makes me sick bc it brings back memories of what happened to me back in the Hetalia fandom. I can't stand seeing this oocness. And I'm afraid this ooc characterization is alredy becoming 'canon' within the fandom. And I'm really sorry, but this is very painful for me to see.

This and only things (getting hatred from fanyus bc I don't really enioy yuzuru's programs, seeing ppl harass my faves and downplay them bc 'they aren't hanyu' and a long list of more personal stuff) are making me feel uncomfortable being in this fandom.

I need a fuckig break.

And I'm going to take that break. Idk when I'll be back or if I'll end up orphaning all my works before deleting my acc, or I'll just forget bout this fic and the others, but at this moment, with the shit ton problems I'm having both here and irl, I can't keep going.

I thank you all for the kudos and comments that actually made me rethink my decision, but it's alredy taken.

Hope you have a wonderful day and for now I'll just say goodbye. Maybe someday I come back...

(If you see me giving kudos or stuff like that it'll be bc I found a fic I like. But I don't think I'll be leaving comments.)


End file.
